wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Diary of King SilverClaws
Day 1: Hey! Mother gave me this stupid diary. I haven't told Eclipse yet, she might think it's childish. I agree, but I need to get my plots somewhere! What you are holding is the diary of SilverClaws. Hopefully it will contain his (my) rise to power. This will be a sacred document. Day 2: Yay! It's officially my birthday. Mother asked what I wanted. I almost told her "The throne". Hah! Imagine her terror if I had! She'd run screaming to her mother's grave. Mother is a pitiful creature. I'm surprised she doesn't live under a rock! Day 3: I've been thinking. The current ruler needs to get off her throne. I should start a petition for a new queen. If I'm super "thoughtful" and "nice" and "only looking out for the Kingdom", I might get voted in for the new ruler! Just a thought..... a really really really good thought..... Day 4: I've started hinting that our current Queen is plotting something terrible. A few dragons were scared, others just rolled their eyes. Hah! Their eyes will roll into the heads again...when I kill them! Anyway, apparently the dragons I've told are spreading the rumor. Mother came home today and was super freaked. "Some dragon told me our queen was up to no good! He said she was plotting to kill all half-tribes!!" What on Pyrrhia? Maybe they changed my rumor. I said that she was plotting to take over the rest of Pyrrhia...I wonder when that trail ended.... Day 5: Today I heard that a mob of dragons had attacked the queen in her palace! My plan is going perfectly! I also helped elderly dragons shop in a busy market. Then I heard them telling others "what a good little dragonet I was" I'm not sure that being a "good little dragonet" will make people believe I'm King-worthy, but at least compliments on me are spreading! Soon, very soon, I'll make my move for Kingship..... Day 6: It happened! Today, the queen held a meeting. She said she was trying her best. I made a dig at her "best". The others agreed with me! I said that "the time for a new ruler has risen. We need someone who knows whats best for the kingdom. Who trusts his judgement, and who only wants to be the best king he can be!" The others agreed with me again! They said they should wait for a while, but I'm assuming that I might be voted in for King. I suggested that we hold an election. I volunteered to create the place where the citizens would vote. I set it up with ease. It is a two step process. First, people come to my area and write on a scroll who they want to nominate for ruler. Then, a few other dragons and I will pick the dragons with the most votes and begin part two. In part two, voters come back and they vote for who they think should be our ruler of the options listed. I will probably be on that list. Most likely. Well, anyway. My dreams are about to come true. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions